At The Beginning
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: At one of Gabriella's concert, Troy and Gabriella reflect on their favorite moments together. Story better than Summary. Dedicated to Cheyanne AniimeChick


**A/N: Here's a new One-Shot from my hand, I know it's been a long time since I update any of my stories, and I hope I can update them soon, but I'm kind of having a writer's block on my stories. I've been wanting to write a One-Shot for a while now.. And then I got a comment on my weblog by Cheyanne (AniimeChick) who told me she would like to read a One-Shot with thi****s song, So Cheyanne! This one is for you :**

**At the Beginning**

Gabriella Montez stood on stage, it was pitch dark in the concert room and she couldn't see the audience. This is what she had dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. To be the biggest star in the country and give concerts like this. She loved singing, she had always loved it. But she used to be too shy to sing on her own, she would faint if the choir lead asked her to do a solo, even though every one in the choir knew that Gabriella had the best voice of the entire group, she wouldn't do it alone.

That brought her to the reason she had actually learned to love singing solo, not to fear what was coming or even how many people were in the room, because if you were on stage, then the audience wasn't even there. The lights blinded out the audience. The reason was Troy, the boy that she had met on Christmas vacation. The boy that made her see that singing alone isn't as bad as it seems. The boy that made her world change and made her a normal girl instead of just the freaky math girl in high school… and over all the boy that she fell in love with. But he wasn't a boy anymore… and she wasn't a girl anymore, they were a man and a woman now.

Gabriella turned to the audience "Thanks for coming out tonight, it really means a lot to me." She giggles. "Ok so this next song, I wrote it with my boyfriend of 6 years it is already today… Please welcome Troy Bolton everyone…" The audience started screaming and yelling when Troy walked out. Gabriella laughs, planting a kiss on Troy's lips. "They really do love you…" she whispered to him. Troy shrugged "What can I say…" they laughed while the first tunes of the song started playing. Troy winked at Gabriella, and Gabriella started to sing.

"_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"_

Gabriella looked at Troy when she sang. This song was everything there relationship was about. It presented the love they had for each other and yet it was like it was too little to even put that down. Gabriella loved Troy more than she loved anything in this world. And when Troy was away from her, she couldn't wait to be back in his arms, yeah it sounds soppy… but that's just how Troy and Gabriella are. That's what their friends said back in high school and that's what their parents were still calling them. Gabriella could remember the night they met like it was yesterday.

_Flashback  
Gabriella finished singing the song, she looked at the boy next to her while all the people in the room started clapping for them. The boy held out his hand "Troy…" and smiled. Gabriella shook his hand "Gabriella…" she said over the music. They walked outside to escape the loud music, talking about everything. __They kept sneaking peeks at each other. Gabriella couldn't believe how cute Troy actually looked, he must be the same age as she was. Gabriella looked at Troy "I should probably go, say happy new year to my mum…" smiles. Troy nods "yeah me too… I mean my mum… and dad…" Gabriella giggles, Troy smiles "Hey I will call you, in the morning…" they exchanged numbers and went their own way.  
End of Flashback_

Gabriella smiled remembering when they met at East High, that was some coincidence.

_"No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start"_

Troy smiles at Gabriella, God how he loved that girl. He couldn't believe that they had been together for six years already, the time had flown by. And tonight it was going to happen, tonight was the night that both of their lives would change, or at least he hoped it would. Troy had been planning tonight for a few weeks now. It was really important that everything would go alright because he wanted it to be perfect for her. She deserved having everything perfect and that's what was going to happen. She was so beautiful when she was on stage, well Troy always thought she was beautiful, but being on stage gave her this extra glow, which made her look even more… amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking.

He still couldn't believe that all those years back, the girl he had met on holidays was there in his homeroom, it was like a dream come true. When they had to leave the next morning, she hadn't been off his mind for a second. He had been in homeroom talking to Chad, Jason and Zeke when suddenly she walked in. She hadn't seen him yet he was sure of it. But she was there, it was her!

"_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey"_

After that day, they had been friends. Of course Troy had still been a basketball jock and his friends held him back from being with Gabriella all the time, but somehow Troy hadn't been able to let them keep him from falling in love with her. Somehow it was impossible to not fall in love with Gabriella Montez, there was something about her that was just.. he didn't know, just a thing that was intriguing or something. He remembered her first day at school so well, her talking to Sharpay in the hallway at the bulletin boards, he smiles.__

Flashback  
Sharpay looked at Troy and Gabriella 'What's impossible Troy, I thought impossible wasn't in your vocabulary.' She grins. 'Oh you wanted to put your name down too? The theatre sure has a place for you…' Gabriella smiles 'I was just looking at the bulletin boards, lots of them, wow..' smiles sweetly 'Nice penmanship…' she said to Sharpay walking away.  
End of Flashback

Troy smiles more, you should have seen Sharpay's face. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone look at another with that much hate in their eyes. But than again Sharpay had always claimed to be in love with Troy, and that she had been for years. And when Gabriella moved that she had taken Troy away from her, but the other way was true. Troy had never belonged to Sharpay, nor would he ever. It would never be Troy and Sharpay, but always Troy and Gabriella, the way it should be.

None the less he was glad that time was over, he was glad that Gabriella and Sharpay were good friends right now, best friends even including Taylor McKessie, the girl that had taken his best friend, Chad's heart. Sharpay had found love in one of his other friends, Zeke Baylor, who had opened a restaurant on Broadway where Sharpay played in musicals, a dream that had come true for her.

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"_

Gabriella looked at her audience, they were so amazing, never had she hoped to believe that she would have this much fans, but than again this was why she did this, this is why she recorded albums, why she toured around the country. And of course because of Troy, Troy encouraged her to do this, never complained when something would go another way than he expected, she had never had someone that she loved so much, no one that stood up for her like she was the only importance in this world.

She could never live without him anymore, he was there when she woke up, there when she went to sleep. He was there when she needed someone to talk to, or just when she needed to be hugged. He was always there, always and she didn't even have to ask him to be. She looked at him, love radiating off of her, her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, sparkled when he talked to her, talked to others while she was in the room. And one day she couldn't wait till that day would come, she would become his wife and the mother of his children.

_"And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey"_

Troy shared another glance with Gabriella, she grinned, singing her next part. He knew the song was coming to an end but he could never get to that, he loved this song for what it presented, for what it pushed through to the fans that Gabriella had. At least he hoped that the fans would get from the song what Gabriella and he had intended to give it. He was nervous, nervous for what tonight would bring, he was never one to go out in public like this, well he was out in public enough, but not with something like this.

When the last sentence of the song was about to come up he looked at Gabriella, her band knew about what was coming, and he hoped that she would be surprised because that was what he was going for. Troy took Gabriella's hand. "Gabs, before this song is going to end, I would like to say something…" Gabriella looked at him confused, nodding for him to go on. The audience fell silent, watching it on the huge screens that were put up by the stage, not wanting to miss a moment of this. "Gabriella, we've been together for 6 years today, and we've shared good and bad times together. We met on Christmas vacation in Colorado and I was so surprised to see you turn up the day school started again, because I thought I would never see you again."

Gabriella had started to get tears in her eyes, listening to him, but having a faint idea where this was going. "Our friends have been with us during the entire journey and we couldn't have wished for better friends, but in the end it comes down to the two of us, and I wouldn't have it any other way. What I'm trying to say Gabriella, is that I want us to become a family, a family with us and a million kids running around the house we will live in. Gabriella Cheyanne Montez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man tonight?" he sat down on one knee, holding a beautiful engagement ring up at her.

Gabriella's hand went to her mouth, tears streaming down her face "Yes…" she whispered "Yes I want to marry you!" Troy's face broke into a million sparkles, smiling brightly, putting the ring on her finger, getting up hugging her tight. "I love you Gabriella Montez, more than you could ever begin to understand…" He smiles "And I would never spend a day apart from you anymore, because…"

"…in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"

**A/N: Tada! Hoped you liked it : I'm not really sure about it, but I hope it's good enough : Hope to see you soon in another story : Review plz!**

**A/N2: Be sure to read my sister's story: Our Last Goodbye, it's a Twilight story and it's amazing! Makes me sadder by the chapter but none the less it's amazing!**


End file.
